


Kind of Amazing

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking, at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Amazing

## Kind of Amazing

#### by T.Verano

Author's website: <http://home.earthlink.net/~t.verano>  
  
Written for Panik, with many, many hugs.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

It's still a little strange, sleeping up here. Still a little strange to be lying in Jim's bed with Jim's leg hooked over his thigh and Jim's arm draped over his chest; counterweights, holding him down. 

A little strange that he likes that. That he feels anchored, not imprisoned. 

That's never happened before. 

Jim's palm is curved against the side of Blair's neck, resting where Jim's lips spent so much time an hour ago. Marking him, Blair knows; and he rolls his head back into the pillow involuntarily, almost groaning out loud at the memory. He loses track of things when Jim does that. He loses track of things when Jim does just about anything. 

Kind of embarrassing for a man of science. 

He lifts his hand and lets it hover next to Jim, close to Jim's chest but not touching; lets it trace the contours of Jim's muscles through a scant inch of air. 

_Kind of amazing_. 

Jim mutters something in his sleep, low in his throat, something that sounds satisfied, contented; and Blair smiles. Because he can do that to Jim. To _Jim_. He lets his hand float further up along Jim's chest until it's next to Jim's heart. Still not touching; he doesn't need to touch Jim for the heat from his hand to sink into Jim's skin. Jim's sentinel skin. 

But then, _he_ isn't a sentinel... His hand drifts down, through that inch of air he knows he's warmed for Jim, until it's splayed softly against Jim's chest. Not asking anything. Just... there. At home. 

Kind of amazing, yeah. What he can do to Jim; what Jim does to him. 

The way Jim feels about him. 

Blair strokes the skin over Jim's heart with his thumb, lightly, once. Amazing, to have this. 

The warm hand resting on Blair's collarbone tightens a little, and Jim's thumb begins an unhurried trace of its own; back and forth against the side of Blair's neck, almost too gentle to feel. 

Just... there. 

Blair smiles, again. 

Marked. 

_Jim's_. 

Amazing. 

* * *

End 

Kind of Amazing by T.Verano: t.verano@earthlink.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
